The Mistake
by LOSE IT ALL
Summary: When Alan and Amy are killed, Turner takes on the daunting task of raising their four children. After a freak accident involving one of the children, Turner realizes that he may not be cut out for single parenthood. FINISHED, five years later :
1. Default Chapter

The Mistake  
  
**This is my first Boy Meets World fic. It has a few changes so let me put them:  
  
-This takes place during when Shawn was staying with Turner.  
  
-Joshua (The baby born in the last season) is in the story and he's one- years-old.  
  
-Shawn's dad has never called since the day Turner got Shawn.  
  
Please review if you like and give constructive criticism if you don't:) Although I do enjoy flames. I don't know their middle names, so I'm making them up.**  
  
Alan and Amy Matthews grinned at eachother. It was their twentieth anniversery. What was there not to be happy about? They had four wonderful kids. Eric, Cory and Joshua Michael. Morgan Leigh. It was almost surreal. After Eric and Cory were born, Alan wanted no more children, however Amy wanted at least one more. Joshua was at first thought of as a mistake, however they both treasure their children.  
  
They also loved Shawn. Shawn Hunter, had been Eric's best friend since meeting one day when they were four. Although it didn't go exactly as Cory had once imagined it, it was a chance meeting. They were so glad both Cory and Shawn had gotten off with good teachers. Feeny and Turner were like friends rather than just teachers. In fact, right at that moment, since Eric was out and Cory wasn't quite ready to take care of a five-year-old and a one-year-old by himself, Turner was there with Shawn.  
  
They sang alone to "My Girl" by the Temptations. The first song they had heard together. They didn't see it coming. When they saw the bright lights, Alan struggled to swerve. "Amy..Hold on," were his last words...  
  
(Later that night, Matthews residence)  
  
Cory and Shawn laughed hysterically at the Taz and Bugs Bunny cartoons. Turner shook his head. He didn't get it. Then he heard Joshua crying and at the same time the door bell ring. "Great. They must've lost their key or somethin'," he remarked then added, "Matthews, go get your brother."  
  
Cory look one last look at the colorful TV and ran upstairs and Shawn went into the kitchen to get a soda. Turner strolled to the door, taking his time. The night had been long and restless. He knew they probably wouldnt approve of Shawn and Cory eating popcorn on the white couches and at one AM, but...What could he say? Morgan had convinced him, as long as Cory promised to play house later.  
  
Turner opened the door, and instead of seeing an ectastic couple, he saw a couple alright. A couple of police officers, with their hats drawn, their balding heads showing. "Can I help you?" Turner asked. "Is this the Matthews residence? Home to Amy and Alan Matthews?" Turner swallowed and nodded. No..no, no, no, no, no.  
  
"I'm terribly sorry to have to report this, but Mr. and Mrs. Matthews were killed in a car accident earlier this evening, around 8 on I-365 in Philadelphia."  
  
Turner tried to comprehend this. "But..They-they have four kids..." he trailed off, shaking his head in disbelief. "What am I gonna tell them-"  
  
Shawn walked out, balancing a spoon on his nose. "I'm talented-Jon?" Shawn asked. "I didn't do it this time. Is it Eric? Did he try to jack a car again?"  
  
Turner turned around and looked at Shawn. Shawn looked at the expression on Turner's face. It was of grief, and bewilderment. "Jon? What is it man?" he asked, serious this time, pulling off the spoon. Turner would've grinned at the red, oval mark on Shawn's face. But not this time.  
  
"Shawn...Go-go get Eric and Cory. And Morgan if she's awake. ...Bring the baby." Shawn looked from TUrner to the officers then ran up the stairs.  
  
Cory came down, not completely understanding what Shawn meant by 'important, I think' because that usually meant that they had brought home Frostee's or something. He still had the same whacky grin in and was cooing to Joshua. Morgan followed, sucking her thumb and clutching a blue blanket.  
  
The officers left and Turner was about to talk when Eric showed up. "That's it-I am never typing in random numbers again. I got a date with someone from the nursing home again! Well, at least this one was a woman." he said, chewing on a granola bar.  
  
Then he saw the look on Turner's face. "What's up?" he asked. "I'm about to tell you." Turner mumbled.  
  
He turned back to the majority of the room, the four younger kids, and Eric joined them. "I..I don't know how to tell you this but...Your parents. They were killed in acar wreck..."  
  
**Please Review** 


	2. telling the Kids

The MistakeChapter Two  
  
**SOrry I haven't updated in..uh, forever lol. I was finishing up my Higher Ground story. So now, I'm working on this story and my novel called ...And Deliver Us From Evil. You should read it lol...Uhh, thanks for reviewing! Keep doing so:)**  
  
"What's 'died' mean?" five-year-old Morgan asked immidiately. "You're kidding, right, Mr. Turner?" Cory asked, his eyes filling with tears. Eric's silly grin faded and his face clouded over with anger. "Whatever. That's not funny!" he screamed, but he knew the truth. Shawn just stared. "Jon..." he trailed off.  
  
"Shut the hell up!" Cory screamed, "you're LYING! I KNOW IT!" He ran up to his room and Shawn followed. Eric picked up Morgan as Jon cradled Joshua. "Eric...I'm so sorry. I don't know what to say..." Jon trailed off. Eric shook his head. "It's doesn't matter. They're gone," he said, crying as he ran up the stairs.  
  
Jon walked over to Feeny's. He rang the doorbell. "Geez, Turner. It's one o'clock in the morning! What-Oh, God, what's wrong?" Feeny demanded as he saw the look on Jon's face, "does it have to do with Chet?" he asked, speaking of Shawn's dad. Jon shook his head. "The Matthews..They were killed..." He trailed off. "That's a sick joke, Turner." Feeny snapped. "Especially around the kids."  
  
"I'm not playing! They were killed in a car accident. The police just came. I-I need your help. I don't know what to do!" When Feeny realized that Turner wasn't kidding, he gasped and covered his mouth, his hand shaking a little. "Oh, God..." he mumbled.  
  
"What do I do?!" Jon exclaimed, running his hands through his hair, "I was here to baby-sit..." he said, getting frantic. "Calm down, Jon. We've got to think clearly. Let's go into the Ma-the house," he said, tears making his face wet. It now felt weird to say the Matthews' house...  
  
**I know this chapter isn't that good but it's one of those lead-in chapters which really suck don't they lol so yeah.. check out my novel at FictionPress.net called And Deliver Us From Evil 


	3. The Funeral, and Plans

The MistakeChapter Three  
  
**Hey sorry for not updating in awhile. Just kinda been working on other things. Thanks for the reviews! I know Feeny was sort of ooc but I'll try to keep them all in! BTW, this chapter is going to go quick Its gonna be half the kids/half the funeral, because I want to get to the better parts.**  
  
(Upstairs, with all the kids)  
  
Eric held Morgan tightly in his arms. Shawn held Joshua. Cory sat at his desk, staring into space. It was silent, the only noise was the animal noises outside. "Uh, Cor, have you tried to call Topanga?" Shawn suggested. Cory shook his head and walked to his parent's room. He saw their wedding picture and collasped on the bed, crying.  
  
Shawn came in, hands free of Joshua. "Cory," SHawn mumbled. He sat next to him. "Can you dial for me?" Cory asked. He wiped his face. "I can't believe this. THey were..." he started crying again, "just suppose to be celebrating their anniversary. NOTHING else."  
  
Shawn didn't answer. He didn't know how to. Instead, he dialed Topanga's number. On the fifth ring, a tired-sounding Topanga answered it. "Hello?" she mumbled. "Topanga..." SHawn trailed off. Topanga snapped awake. She knew it was something horrible, both because of the time and Shawn's tone of voice. "Here's Cory," Shawn finished.  
  
Cory wiped his face on his shirt and took the phone. "Topanga..It's my parents..." Cory said, sobbing loudly now. "I'll be over there," Topanga said, her eyes already becoming wet.  
  
______ (4 days later, the Funeral)  
  
The small chapel was filled. Lining the front few rows were Joshua, Morgan, Cory, Topanga, Eric, Turner, Feeny and the kids' grandparents. Following them were Uncles, Aunts, cousins, and then some of ERic and Cory's friends, and then mostly Matthews' friends. Alan's friend, Father Joseph, delivered the eulogy. Cory couldn't tear his eyes from the two chesnut brown caskets in front of him. Amy and Alan couldn'y even have open caskets; the kids never would get to see them again.  
  
From the chapel they were to a large cemetary, called Johnson Memorial. They stood around the two caskets while Father Joseph continued talking. Cory had droaned him out a long time ago. He was worried about where they were going to go, as selfish as that sounded. He had heard Feeny talking to Turner about social workers already showing up.  
  
_____Funeral's End (I'm sorry this is rushed, but, again, I want to get to the better parts)  
  
The funeral ended and they headed home. Well, to Turner's apartment. Feeny also came. "Can you guys go to my room?" Turner asked, "Mr. Feeny and I need to talk."  
  
Topanga had came, too, and was holding Joshua, as they headed to Turner's room. "When can we see mommy and daddy again?" Morgan asked. "Shut up, Morgan," Cory snapped, "they're not coming back!"  
  
Morgan pouted and put her head in Eric's lap, sucking her thumb. "Don't snap at her, Cory," Topanga said, pulling Cory closer to her. "We're orphans. What don't you understand about that?" Cory demanded of everyone. Shawn tried to lighten the moment by saying, "Hey being an orphan isn't so bad. You won't get grounded anymore." but no one failed to see the humor so he just quieted.  
  
Turner and Feeny walked in. Both looked like a wreck, with tear-stained faces, heavy bags under their eyes and tosseled hair. "We've come to the custody situation. They aren't final, of course, because we have to discuss them with your family and social workers, but this is what we believe it will be like..." 


	4. Chapter Four

The Mistake, Chapter Four  
  
**Sorry for not updating in...forever. I've been neglecting all my stories but I'll try to do better.**  
  
Cory stared at Turner and Mr. Feeny. "It's going to be five kids, in one apartment?" he asked in disbelief. Turner nodded. "It's the only thing...I mean, if it doesn't work out, of course, we'll have to figure out something else. But there's three bedrooms and they're fairly large. You three older guys could share a room then Josh and Morgan could," Turner explained.  
  
"Feeny?" Eric asked in awe. "We both decided it together. It's the best thing..." but they could tell Feeny didn't believe that. He loved that Matthews' as his own grandkids, but he couldn't-wouldn't-believe that Turner could take care of 5 kids. Let alone 3 teens, one girl who didn't understand the meaning of 'died' and a baby. He didn't think that it was best for Turner to get involved like this.  
  
"What will happen if it doesn't work out?" Topanga asked. "Oh, Topanga, it will! This'll be so awesome." Shawn said, always trying to lighten the mood-always trying to escape reality. "Wake up, Shawn! Mr. Turner can't control you'll in class, let alone every day." Topanga snapped. "Gee, thanks," Turner answered then turned to the Matthews kids.  
  
"I know this sounds crazy. But just wait, it'll settle in. Right George?" Turner asked. "Sure, Turner." Feeny answered, his voice not very reassuring. "I want my mommy. Mr. Turner when is mommy going to come home?" Morgan cried.  
  
Turner looked helplessy at Feeny. "Morgan, your mommy is in Heaven. Remember we talked about it? Heaven?" Morgan nodded, "but can't mommy and daddy come back down?" she asked. Feeny shook his head, "I'm afraid not." Morgan started bawling, "but then mommy and daddy don't love me! Otherwise they wouldn't have left!" she screamed. "No, no, sweetie, that's not it," Topanga said and pulled Morgan into her lap.  
  
Morgan soon fell asleep and Turner said quietly, "We'll need to get your stuff soon. Bring it here.." Suddenly Eric spoke up, "Why don't YOU just move to our house?" Feeny glanced at Turner. "A cousin of yours...Inherited the house from her mother, your aunt. I tried explaining our situation but she said that's not her problem." Eric's eyes flared and he snapped, "It's Rose. What is she gonna do with it?" he demanded. Turner shrugged but Feeny spoke up, clearly uncomfortable: "She's going to demolish it. Uh, tear it down." No one said anything.  
  
"So what will happen? If it doesn't work out. Because it won't, ya know." Cory said, non-chalantly. "What are you talking about, Matthews? Of course it'll work. It's just going to take some hard, dedicated work." "Oh please Turner. You of all people know that things never work out. My parents were going for an anniversary. And look-they're DEAD."  
  
"Cory, you just-" Topanga tried to say but Cory interupted, "You know what? Don't say your faith crap with me. 'Faith' doesn't exist. It's CRAP. Nothing ever works out. We were suppose to go on a vacation. They were suppose to see us grow up. To see Joshua grow up. Now they WON'T." Cory said. "Oh, God, I'm sorry Topanga," he immidiately mumbled.  
  
"To answer your question, Matthews, I'm not exactly sure what will happen. I imagine that either me or Feeny will work something out or you'll go live with a relative. But that won't happen."  
  
(The next day)  
  
Turner put the last box in the UHAUL. Family members had been boxing up the house as the kids had stayed at Turners, and helped clear out the two rooms that they would share. "Whoo," he said and wiped the sweat off his head. "Here ya go, Mr.Turner," Morgan said as she handed him a glass of water. He smiled. "Thanks, Morg. Why don't ya go round up your brothers and Shawn?" he asked, "It's time to go."  
  
Morgan nodded and the guys all filed out, Cory holding Joshua close to him. They got in the van that Rose had "very nicely" offered them. All in all, that was all that Rose had given them. She had taken their house, a lot of her parents belongings, and no one could do anything about it.  
  
The ride back to Turner's apartment was silent. "Can we go back to school tomorrow?" Cory asked. Turner and Feeny both looked at him in surprise. "You? School?" Turner asked in amazement. "I'm tired of being sad all the time. I need something to do," Cory answered simply. "I wanna go back to school. To Mrs. JoHansen. She's gonna let us use the macoroni." Morgan exclaimed.  
  
"Sure you can go back tomorrow, I guess," Turner said.  
  
Shawn groaned, "Aww man!" 


	5. Chapter Five

The Mistake, Chapter Five  
  
**That wasn't to long a break, eh? I'm gonna try and do these more close- together but I might take a long break (well not to long) for two reasons: A)August 4 I start high school (big whoop.) and B)I wanna write some ideas for where this story should go. Any ideas? Review :-)**  
  
Turner had a fun time the next morning trying to get everyone ready for school. Cory looked like he hadn't slept in four days, Eric hadn't slept in four days, Morgan was trying to find the purple and green dress that Cory swore didn't exist, and Joshua was being..Well, a baby. Turner had gotten someone to take care of him at a local free day-care until he could make long-time arrangements, but he had never had to wake up and get a baby prepared.  
  
First, he forgot to put baby power on the baby. Then, he forgot to put the diaper on the baby. When they were halfway to the van, Shawn noticed that 'the wittle baby' was missing it's 'wittle booties'. Turner looked down and sure enough, Joshua was grabbing his toes and gurgling. Shawn ran upstairs to get the baby's shoes and then Turner realized that he had forgotten the baby bag at the Matthews' house.  
  
Needless to say, by the time they got to school, everyone was cranky--and late. Feeny greeted them with a dissaproving stare. "Turner, I trust you had a bad morning?" Feeny suggested. "Very bad," Turner mumbled. "Yes, I see on your shirt. Baby spit-up, is it?" Feeny asked with a twinkle in his eye. Turner grunted in reply and ran to the classroom. Eric went to his homeroom and Cory and Shawn followed Turner. When Cory entered, everyone got quiet.  
  
Mr. Turner sat down and put his hands in his head. "Mr Turner," Topanga said quietly, "is it alright if I switch places with Sarah?" Turner looked up. Sarah was the girl in back of her, in front of Cory. "Sure, sure. Sarah, trade with Topanga." Without complaining, the girl stood up and they switched. Topanga smiled at Cory, who gave a half-smile but it was dropped when he looked around and saw everyone staring at him.  
  
"Hey is this a staring contest? Bet I can win!" Shawn said and started looking around the room, bugging his eyes out.  
  
(Later that Day)  
  
THey were sitting in the cafeteria and it was unusually quiet. "Will everyone just shut-I mean, quit staring at me like I'm some sort of freak!" Cory suddenly screamed, making everyone jump but Feeny and Turner. Some people continued to stare but others shook their head and resumed their own conversations.  
  
"So, how'd it go?" Feeny asked. "How'd what go? Last night when Joshua wouldn't stop screaming or when Morgan kept waking up asking for her mommy and daddy? Or how about Eric trying to hide the fact and concentrate on which girl he's going to practice the new lip technique on?" Turner demanded sarcastically. "Oh I'm sorry George. Just..a rough night. Things'll get better though, I'm sure of it."  
  
"You didn't menture Cory or Mr. Hunter," Feeny responded. "Yeah well that's because Cory's barely uttered ten words since the funeral and Shawn's being Shawn. He's just...He's trying to make everyone happier, but he just doesn't realize the pain that his buddy's going through, I guess. But it'll get better," he said again.  
  
Feeny didn't answer. He looked up and saw Cory putting his tray away. "Where ya going, Matthews?" Turner asked. "Oombloblay," Cory called his shoulders.  
  
*Please review ;-) 


	6. Chapter SIX

THE MISTAKE, chapter SEVEN  
  
**Sorry for taking so long to write! It's been, what, seven months? :x sorry! I'll try to make it up. I have to update all me other stories, too. Please review..**  
  
After school, Cory, Shawn and Eric were waiting for Turner at the front of the building. Mr. Feeny walked past them.  
  
"Hey, Feeny," Eric greeted him. "Hello, Mr. Matthews," Feeny greeted Eric. "Where you going?" Cory asked. "After school, I usually go home, Mr. Matthews. But it doesn't feel like home right about now, so I may just go to the library."  
  
"Why?" Shawn asked. "Why, what?" Feeny asked. "Why would you go to the library?" Feeny shook his head in disbelief. "This may come as a shock to you, Mr. Hunter, but people do go to the library to read. For fun."  
  
"Oh. I'm sorry."  
  
"For what?"  
  
"Well, you must live a sad life if you read for fun."  
  
"Yes, well, you don't exactly make it any happier, Shawn," Feeny started, grinning, "but I'm also going to grade term papers. Oh, and by the way, I'll be expecting your paper tomorrow morning." Shawn shook his head. "Nice try, Feeny, but I already turned my paper in!"  
  
"Sorry to tell you this, Shawn, but the Cold War was not a war in Alaska," Feeny remarked, looking over the rim of his glasses of a disbelieving Shawn.  
  
Feeny left. "Can you believe him?" Shawn asked. "Yeah, I can, you moron," Cory snapped. "Hey, Cor, chill!" Shawn said, running a hand through his hair. "Shawn-oh, forget it," Cory said when Turner finally neared them.  
  
They climbed into the van.  
  
That night, Turner was looking through the cabinets for something to cook for dinner. Cory had gone to his room, and Eric had gone out. Morgan and Joshua were on the floor in front of the TV, watching some children's program.  
  
Shawn walked up to him. "Jon, what's up with Cory?" He asked. "What do you mean?" Turner responded as his head disappeared into a cabinet. "I mean he's always moody. He keeps snapping at me."  
  
Jon pulled out of the area, holding a box of macaroni and cheese and a bag of cheese doodles. "Is this okay for dinner?" Jon asked curiously. "Nah, to much cheese," Shawn said, taking the cheese doodles, "better make it sour cream and onion."  
  
Jon nodded in agreement. "Shawn, you have to understand where Cory's head is at now. His life has been totally disrupted. His parents are dead, and he's being shifted to an apartment with his teacher and four kids. You weren't exactly pleasant when your father first left. Take that pain and magnify it a couple of times," Jon explained.  
  
Shawn got defensive. "Well I never snapped at him like he did me!" Jon scoffed. "Really? I seem to remember you getting upset at Cory and his parents because they were trying to help you."  
  
"They had me on a leash! I couldn't go anywhere. Then she wanted me to wear..." Shawn shuddered and smiled at the same time.  
  
"Well now Cory is on a leash-" Jon started but was interrupted by Cory. "So now you're discussing my problems behind me? Some friends you two are," he snapped, grabbed his jacket and walked out the door.  
  
"I'll go after him," Shawn muttered. "No, don't. He'll come back when he's ready." Jon said.  
  
**Did you like? Please review!** 


	7. Chapter Seven

The Mistake, chapter seven  
  
SORRY for not updating sooner!! I drifted away from for awhile. I start school Monday (.) but I'm going to try to get this story and my FOUR others wrapped up so I can move on, lol. I may delete Denial, so that may leave only 4. Review!  
  
Topanga sat by her mirror and brushed her hair. She was still in shock, at the thought of Amy and Alan dead. She had gone to them for advice before, had known them for years. She had known them as long as she had known Cory. She also couldn't believe Mr. Turner had actually decided to take on four kids. Four MORE kids. Although she applauded Jon's attempts to keep Shawn out of a brutal state system, she had at first questioned his efforts. Then she realized that he could handle Shawn. They were cut from the same rope. They didn't want to be prohibited...  
  
But four more kids, including an infant and a young girl. Eric would be old enough to move out soon enough, but Joshua still had at least sixteen years before Jon could ask him to move out.  
  
She was lost in thoughts when she heard a knock on her window. She saw Cory's face through the rain-splattered window and smiled.  
  
She opened the window. "Hey, Cor. What's up?"  
  
"Come on. Please," he said. He face was tear-streaked and his hair was fuzzier than usual, not to mention his wet clothes.  
  
Topanga hesitated. "It's gotta be forty degrees out there, and it's running. And it's late."  
  
Cory didn't answer. Topanga realized his urgency and sighed in submission. She grabbed a jacket and locked her door from the inside. She called to her parents "I'm going to bed!" and switched off the light, then headed out the window. Cory went before her, to spot her.  
  
When they got to the ground, Cory pulled her into a kiss. "What was that for?" She asked surprised. Lately, even before...the accident, they hadn't been kissing as much. "Just..because. Can't I kiss you just because?" Cory laughed an empty laugh.  
  
Topanga just smiled a little and took his hand. They walked a little to the park where they had met eachother. At first he was silent, but then he began pouring his heart out.  
  
"Topanga, I can't believe this. It's not fair. They just had Joshua. God..." Cory started crying, which quickly evolved into sobs. Topanga put her arm around him and his head rested on her chest. "They were just going out. So many people do that everyday. Drunks. All sorts of people. Why people with four kids?"  
  
Cory quited again and even though Topanga didn't know what to say, she had a feeling that wasn't what he wanted. She had heard everyone at the funeral, at the house afterwards. "IT's okay, you'll get over it. God has a plan for everyone." That wasn't what he wanted. She wasn't 100% what it was exactly, but she knew it wasn't telling him that he'd get over it.  
  
"I love you, Cor."  
  
He nodded into her shoulder.  
  
Suddenly, a flash of light went over the grass and they shot up. "Cory!" He heard Shawn yell.  
  
"Shawn?" Cory exclaimed. "No, Turner," Shawn said, grinning. Only until Shawn stepped into a street lamp did Cory recognize him.  
  
"Turner's really worried about you, man. You can't just disapear like this," Shawn said slowly, choosing his words carefully.  
  
Cory didn't say anything. He just climbed down. "I need to take Topanga home, Shawn. I'll be here in a few minutes."  
  
"No, I'm coming with you."  
  
"I don't need a baby-sitter, thanks anyways."  
  
"Cory..." Topanga tried to say but Shawn interupted him.  
  
"We're more alike than you think. You're NOT running away from this, Cory. You're not. You have three kids at that house who still need you. You're not leaving them."  
  
"What are you blabbing about now?" Cory demanded, even though he knew what Shawn was saying. Cory wasn't going to come back.  
  
"You know what I mean, Cor. And you're NOT leaving this. If you're here or in some other town, you still know your parents are dead, okay?"  
  
Cory just stared at him.  
  
"I'm sorry, man. But you can't treat people like crap just because you have problems."  
  
Cory still didn't say anything. He just took Topanga's hand and walked off, Shawn trailing behind them.  
  
Ten minutes later, they were on their way to Turner's apartment when Cory finally talked.  
  
"You're right."  
  
"Huh? Can-can I hear that again?"  
  
"Funny, Shawn. You're right."  
  
"I never get enough of those words."  
  
For the first time in a week, Cory smiled. A genuwine smile, and it felt good. It was quickly wiped off with a pang. He shouldn't be happy.  
  
They walked slowly to the apartment. By then, it was past one AM, and they still had school.  
  
Before Cory or Shawn had opened the door, Cory stopped him. "Turner DID know that you were coming to find me, right?" He demanded.  
  
Shawn looked around sheepishly and opened his mouth to speak when Turner swung the door open and glared at them.  
  
"Uh, no," Shawn said meekly.  
  
Please review 


	8. Chapter Eight

The Mistake-Chapter Eight

Ahh winter break. I'm SO sorry for not updating. Right now, I'm not sure where I'm taking this, so I might try to wrap it up soon, but I don't want it to seem hurried so…yeah. Feel free to give ideas, in either a review, or you can email me at ! Please review!

"I can't believe you, Shawn!" Turner exclaimed. "I told you not to follow him."

"I know, Jon, but…"

"But nothing. Look, Cory, I have no idea what pain you're going through. Shawn can probably relate to you more than I can, but I need you to attempt to help me make this work, okay? We gotta show Feeny and everyone else that we can all do this. Okay?"

Cory nodded.

"And Shawn, I know you're trying to be a good friend, but Matthews needs his breathing space."

"Jon, he was gonna run away, okay? I know when someone's planning to do that. I'm sort of an expert."

Turner looked at Cory. "Is that true?" He demanded.

"It's nothing against you, Mr. Turner. I just…"

"Running away doesn't help anything, Matthews. I trust you. How am I suppose to trust you, and give you room, if I think that everytime you run out the door you're going to run away?"

Cory jumped up. "Look, I'm sorry, okay? I'm sorry! I didn't know what to do. I'm sick of everyone telling me that it's going to be okay, that it's going to be alright. Because, guess what? It's NOT. Our parents are dead. And this," Cory yelled, motioning around the apartment, "isn't going to last! I'm not going to get adjusted to something that won't last."

Cory was breathing hard. Shawn stared at him, but Turner neared him. "Look, that's why I need your help, Matthews! We got to make it work. Understand?"

Turned wrapped his arms around him, and for the first time in a week, Cory didn't fight it.

The next morning, Cory woke up. Turner, Morgan and Joshua were apparently already gone.

"Where is everybody?" Cory asked.

"I told him that we'd walk today," Eric said. "He took Morgan to school and Josh to daycare."


	9. Chapter 9

The Mistake

Heyy. I'm back. Hopefully I will KEEP this up. I've tried to write a few times over the past 2 years since I last updated (pretty much the same for ALL my stories) but it hasn't worked. I'm going to try, though! I think I have a general idea where this is going, so I'm thinking 2 or 3 more chapters. This chapter may be boring as it's just a transitional chapter to the end, but yeah…Please review!

Eric, Shawn and Corey began to walk to school about twenty minutes after Corey had finally woken up. "Man, we're probably going to be late," Shawn remarked. Despite this, none of them picked up the pace.

"Let's skip!" Corey exclaimed.

"Are you crazy? You guys came home late last night, had Turner worried and mad, and you want to skip?" Eric said.

"Well…yeah…" Shawn chimed in, grinning at the prospect of his first rebellion in awhile. "Oh man, it'd be so awesome, come on Eric!"

Eric imagined the possibilities of how this could end and slowly a smile crept on his face. "Alright, but we have to be back at the apartment when school gets out."

"Why? Turner's our teacher, he's going to KNOW that we weren't in school," Corey pointed out.

"Just because," Eric shrugged.

&& && && && && &&

The three began walking around. They reached the mall and grinned at eachother. "Man, I wish I had some money," Corey said, looking around jealously at the people walking out holding bags of stuff.

"Okay, I have fifty dollars, dang," Eric exclaimed as if someone had been pressuring him. "We can go eat in the food court. I want some Chinese!"

They raced to the foot court, where Eric ate Chinese and Corey and Shawn pigged out on huge slices of Pizza. "Now what?" Eric asked. None of them had actually skipped school before.

"Let's just walk around," Shawn said simply. They began walking around. "We can go to Chubbie's," Corey offered. "…Why? We just ate!" Eric reminded him. "Oh yeah."

Finally they decided to go see a movie. Shawn convinced them to see some cartoon movie, saying that it was mature because "the elephant farts a lot!"

After the movie, they noticed that it was definitely time to start heading to the apartment. They passed the restraunt that had been Amy and Allan's "place", where they had been heading from when the wreck happened.

Eric stopped dead in his tracks, causing Corey and Shawn (who were deeply immersed in a conversation about whether the farting elephant or the constipated giraffe was more intellectual) to run into him. "Um, ow, Eric?" Corey asked questioningly, but Eric just pointed.

It was the spot that Corey had told many people repeatedly that he didn't want to go. The spot where the wreck happened. Someone had already placed an 18 inch white cross with Amy and Allan written on it. There were flowers and a couple of teddy bears, plus somebody had placed a picture of all the kids with them.

Corey slowly walked towards it, knowing that he was about to become overwhelmed with emotion. He dropped to his knees, and placed a hand on the cross. "Oh mom…dad…" he said quietly, his voice cracking. "It's not fair…Why…"

He heard Eric and Shawn walk up behind him. Eric kneeled next to Corey and placed a hand on his shoulder. For the first time in awhile, Corey didn't mind the affection. Shawn stood in the background, knowing that this was a moment for the brothers.

At first, Eric just let Corey cry. He had been here before, but never with anybody else, and he had forgotten that it was where it was or he wouldn't have made them pass it. When Corey's sobs had subsided to just slight hiccups, Eric finally spoke. "Corey, we're going to be okay. Mom and dad wouldn't want you to be mad at the world…We have to keep their memory in Morgan and Josh. That's our job, okay?" Corey nodded. "It hurts…I wish I had been in the car with them…"

"Don't say that!" Eric exclaimed angrily. "Everything is going to work out."

Corey stood up and hugged his brother. "I know. It has to."

The trio continued their walk, although this time it was silent. They finally made their way to the apartment. They saw the ambulance in front of the building, then saw Morgan standing holding a bear, staring at the ambulance in fear. She saw the three and ran up to them.

"There's something wrong with Josh!" She cried. Then Eric saw that Jonathan was huddled inside the ambulance, and the EMT's were working on a tiny body.


	10. Chapter 10

**THE MISTAKE, chapter ten**

Wow. two years! I suck! I've been working on this story for FIVE YEARS, lol. I still get reviews trickling in, and I hate leaving stories undone so I'm going to try very hard to update.

* * *

"What's wrong with my brother?" Eric demanded, trying to break through the barrier that two policemen had created. 

"We need you to stay back. We don't know anything right now-" An officer started but Jonathan had climbed out of the ambulance and reached the trio.

"He just stopped...He was acting sick so the daycare called me and I came and picked him up...Picked Morgan up...Got here and he started getting sicker and sicker. I was getting him ready to take to the emergency room when he just went limp. I called 911, obviously...They don't know what's wrong. They're getting ready to go now, hurry up and get in the car. Shawn, go get Morgan, she's up in the apartment. We've got to hurry..." Jonathan was babbling by now, talking to himself at times and to Shawn, Eric and Corey at times.

It took Shawn less than a minute to run into the apartment and up the stairs and grab Morgan. They piled into the van and flew to the hospital, trying to keep up with the ambulance's wailing lights.

"Has Josh been sick a lot before..?" Jonathan asked Eric.

"I mean, just some normal preemie stuff--but he seemed to be okay, he hadn't been sick since a month after he was born. This doesn't make sense, babies don't just collapse!"

Corey was silent in the backseat as he held Morgan's hand. Shawn stared at the window, hoping that Josh was okay. He knew that Corey couldn't take anything else.

"What if he dies?" Corey anguished more to himself than anything.

"Don't even think about that! Corey, god, shut up...You're going to upset your sister!" Jonathan snapped without thinking, immediately regretting it but not having the mental energy to apologize.

The ambulance finally turned into the hospital and Jonathan whipped the van into a parking spot as the five flew into the hospital. He told the four kids to stay in the waiting area as he went to fill out paper work.

It seemed like mountains of paperwork. "I really need to fill all of this out for you guys to treat my so-Josh?" Jonathan asked, frustrated as she scribbled out answers.

"Josh is being taken care of, but this paperwork is necessary for legal reasons, sir," the receptionist responded, not in the least bit interested in what was going on outside of her filing her nails.

As Jonathan struggled to fill out the endless sheets, he slowly realized how little he knew about Josh. He knew that he was thirteen months old. He knew that he was born quite prematurely--he remembered being in the hospital, watching Amy and Allan cry over the doctors telling them that their child would likely die. He remembered sticking his finger in the baby's hand, and feeling a weak grasp for the first time.

But, he didn't know much.

Though Corey was his student and he talked to the Matthews regularly after he became Shawn's temporary guardian, he never really asked the simple questions-how Josh was progressing, how Morgan was doing in school. And now, more than ever, he regretted that. He couldn't even tell the hospital if Josh had ever had simple childhood ailments yet.

"I need to go talk to someone to help me fill out these papers," Jonathan mumbled, rising and not meeting her eyes. He went to the waiting room and got Eric to help him with Josh's medical history.

"You're suppose to know that stuff, you know," Corey remarked snidely, looking outside a window, "that's what parents do. My dad would know everything."

"Cor, shut up. Dad also was there for this stuff," Eric rolled his eyes. He was getting tired of Corey's moodiness-everyone had lost Amy and Allan, but everyone else was trying to make the best of it.

"You shut up, Eric. He wants to be our dad when it comes to discipline and and what we can and can't do, but he doesn't know if Josh has ever had an ear infection, for Christ's sake!"

"I never claimed to want to be your father!" Jonathan screamed, standing up and striding over to Corey. "Never once have I asked you to call me dad. I'm sorry I wanted you to do your best in school, Corey and I'm sorry I asked you to be back at home at a decent time. That's not fatherly, that's just someone who cares!" Corey looked to the side, trying to decide whether to interrupt him or just leave. "I'm not your father. I can never replace your father, or your mother. But I can do the best I can to love you guys," he softened his voice.

A doctor walked in as Jonathan was finishing.

"Jonathan Turner?"

"Yeah?" Jonathan turned around.

"Josh is doing fine. We stabilized him and they are performing a cat scan right now. I think he had some sort of heart condition, pre-existing. Whatever sickness he's had has finally triggered it-which, believe it or not, is good. Some people never discover these things until they're adults when it's too late."

Jonathan thanked him and accepted the doctor's offer to go in the back for when Josh was done.

As the doctor walked away, Jonathan quickly turned back to Corey.

"I'm going to see your brother. I can't do this anymore. I can't take care of five kids. It's not fair to anyone," he said, his voice faltering as he saw Corey, Eric and Shawn comprehend what he was saying.

"After we figure out what's going on with Josh, we'll figure out what we have to do next."


	11. Chapter 11

**The Mistake, Chapter Eleven**

**This is the last chapter. Five and a half years later :D Haha. Please review!**

* * *

Jonathan was led into the room where little Josh had already been set up in. His heart broke as he saw the baby in a huge crib with tubes sticking out everywhere. He carefully thread his hand through the crib bars and the tubes and gingerly touched Josh's hand.

"I'm Dr. Smock. Your son will be fine," he reassured Jonathan.

Jonathan didn't bother correcting him.

"What happened? He went limp in my arms. I thought he was dead!" Jonathan grew anguished again at the memory of holding a limp infant in his arms.

"Josh has a heart murmur. It's tiny, and right now we're not too worried about it. When he gets older-five or six-we're probably going to need to operate on it. But for now, we keep a good eye on it. Monthly doctor visits, medication, and until the operation he can't do strenuous activities-sports. Believe me, this incident seems minor compared to what could have happened if Josh was seven and had a bad accident—his heart probably would simply give out."

The doctor gave him a reassuring smile before leaving the room. Jonathan stared at the little boy as he breathed in and out in a rhythmic sleep. "Josh, what should I do?" He asked quietly, leaning on the crib with his free hand.

"I don't want to separate you and Morgan and Cory and Eric, but I'm not sure I can do this. It's too hard, going in six different directions with all of you. I thought it was hard with Shawn…" He trailed off, wanting to laugh at himself for thinking dealing with one teen was difficult. He was now dealing with an infant, an elementary schooler, and three teens.

"I don't think it's fair to you guys to be in my apartment. Hell, I'm not even sure if, once the social worker visits, she'll think it is appropriate dwelling for six people. You guys aren't even happy. Cory is miserable," Jonathan realized that if anyone walked in, he would seem ridiculous talking to a sleeping infant about his life problems, but he didn't care.

He had big decisions to make, and he didn't like having the fates of four kids in his hands.

He left Josh's room, and after being assured that Josh would be looked after around-the-clock, he decided to go home for the day. It had been eventful, and everyone was crabby and tired.

On the drive home, Jonathan swung through a drive-through and then silently kicked himself as he realized that this is just another thing on the long list that the social worker wouldn't approve of. Cramped headquarters, a hospitalized child, and the kids eating fast food…

The kids. They were silent, not knowing what to say about Jonathan basically saying that he was going to find other homes for them.

When they got home, Jonathan went straight to his room and locked himself inside and called George.

J: George. Hey, it's me.

G: Hello, Jonathan. How has your day been? I know you left early. Is everything alright?

J: Well, no. Not at all. Actually, everything pretty much sucks right now. Sorry for sounding like a whiny teenager. Josh is in the hospital.

G: What? Is he okay? Why didn't you tell me earlier?

J: I wasn't thinking. He's fine. We got home and he just started getting sicker and I was getting ready to take him to the ER. He just went limp in my arms so I called 911. He has a heart murmur, George. Christ, the kid's a baby and he has heart problems.

G: Well what else did the doctors say?

J: He should be fine for now. In a few years, they'll need to do surgery. So now we have monthly doctor appointments and medicine. He's still in the hospital right now.

G: Jonathan, we'll get through this.

J: I want to talk to you about 'this'. I don't think I can do it. I can't take care of five kids. It's impossible. My life is a living hell, and I'm taking care of kids who haven't smiled in weeks.

George was silent for a few moments as he processed what Jonathan was telling him.

G: Jonathan. You need to get it together. You are in charge of those kids. If that means that you feel it's best for them to make other arrangements, it needs to be done. They've lost their parents and been thrust into a whole other world, in the span of less than a month. Decide.

J: George, help me. You can take some of them in!

Jonathan realized how desperate he was to have the kids with people he knew, and respected.

George didn't reply.

J: C'mon, George. You know you love them. You can take care of Cory and Eric. Eric will be gone in a couple of years. And maybe then, after things have settled down, Eric can finish high school with me. But it's too much. And I know you will take care of them.

G: Jonathan, I'm old. I don't know if I have it in me to take care of two teenaged boys.

J: And I'm young, and I didn't think I had it in me to take care of five kids.

George was quiet once again.

G: For the kids, I'll do it. I don't want them with people I don't know.

Jonathan breathed a sigh of relief, and for the first time since he heard the knock on the door that awful night that Amy and Allan died, he felt at ease with everything around him.

* * *

Cory woke up and smiled. It was his first day of summer break, and it was the week that he and his brother Eric were going to Jonathan Turner's house to spend the whole week there.

Things were good. He still had a terrible ache in his heart from his parents' absence, but it got better everyday. When Jonathan told him and Eric that they were going to live with Feeny, Cory had been angry and told Jonathan that he never wanted to speak to him again.

It took him just a week to get over it, when he realized how happier everyone was. They were only a few miles away from Morgan and Josh, and they spent every weekend at Jonathan's house, and once a week Morgan, Josh, Shawn and Jonathan came to Feeny's and they all had dinner together.

And living with Feeny wasn't too bad. They had to be home by nine on school nights. Feeny never ate or cooked junk food. Feeny sometimes made them help him in his garden. They were required to keep their rooms clean, and to help Feeny with the kitchen every night. On Fridays before they headed over to Jonathan's, the trio did one big clean-up.

It was like a real family.

Though Cory knew that eventually, things would have settled down and living at Jonathan's would have gotten better, he knew that it was for the best that they were living separately.

Sometimes it was hard, looking outside his window and seeing the house that he had grown up in. It sat forlorn, with a "FOR SALE" sign decorating its yard. He missed the unique set up of his and Eric's room, and he missed the night time talks and pranks he, his brother and his father shared. He missed seeing Amy walking around in her pink robe, sometimes holding Josh tightly to her chest, and sometimes simply pacing, full of nervous energy.

"Mr. Matthews! Wake up!" Cory heard Feeny shouting from the stairs. He got up and walked downstairs.

"One day, Mr. Feeny, you can call me Cory," Cory said, grinning. He had this conversation everyday.

"Mr. Matthews serves me better, Mr. Matthews. I call Mr. Matthews and both of you come running. It's quite convenient," Feeny gave the explanation that Cory could easily repeat.

Cory sat down for breakfast and Eric eventually made his way downstairs.

"You guys be good for Turner. Help him around the house," Feeny said as he sat down with Cory and Eric.

"Oh, absolutely," Eric replied, giving him a big, cheesy grin.

Cory stopped eating a few minutes later. "Do you miss us when we're gone?" Cory asked, smiling a little, showing he was joking. He was being serious, though, and sometimes wondered if he and Eric were burdening their beloved teacher-turned principal-turned guardian.

"I miss you like I miss the fruit flies on my tomatoes," Feeny replied drly, then smiled. "Admittedly, I miss your companionship. At first I was so use to being alone that it was hard to come up with conversation at meals. But now when you're gone, I find myself talking out loud."

Cory was satisfied.

He knew he was Home. And though, a year ago, he never would have dreamed that he would call his principal's house Home, he was at peace with everything.

* * *

**I hope you guys liked it :D Sorry it took so long, if anyone has been reading from the beginning, lol. Review!**


End file.
